Valentine's day
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: Alright since I've decided that I will do a Valentine's FanFiction every year or so I'm just going to use this as a dumping ground for the FanFiction instead of coming up with new names and folders. Chapter 1 Naruto x TenTen.


Naruto was waiting at a local Indian restaurant for his date it was Valentine's Day and again this year Naruto had not had a girlfriend to speak of so his best friend Sasuke had set him up on a blind date so he wouldn't have to hear Naruto's moping about being alone for another year. Naruto had naively agreed to this which he was now regretting because his date was forty five minutes late and Naruto was not seeing the worth in this blind date at the moment, he was starting to contemplate if ordering his food now would be rude considering how late this mystery girl was. Naruto decided to wait for her before he ordered food but he did call the waiter over to order a drink, Naruto got out his phone and decided to bombard Sasuke with a bunch of texts telling him off for setting him up on this blind date. The night just seemed to be dragging out forever which made Naruto get more frustrated and he ended up complaining even more to Sasuke, but it wasn't all bad any minute now Sakura's shift was going to be over and Naruto would bug the crap out of her for not having a date on Valentine's Day. The funny thing being that Sakura did ask Sasuke out for Valentine's Day but he turned her down saying he'd rather be wanking his hours away on Valentine's Day, the stubborn Uchiha was not one for dates let alone having one on Valentine's Day and tried to disparage people from asking him things like that by saying anything that would disgust people but of course Sakura just kept asking. Here came Sakura out of her work uniform with her expression giving off some what of an angry vibe, once Sakura sat down Naruto's theory was confirmed and she immediately ordered the waiter over to get her a beer.

"Wow beer it must have been a rough day" said Naruto.

"You have no idea how rough first half the staff didn't show up because it's Valentine's day so I had to end up doing a triple shift, then during my second shift I not only had to wait tables but fill in for a few of the chefs that didn't show up as well and on top of that I had to be the hostess. If I didn't need the money I would have quit today then burned this miserable place to the ground so excuse me while I have a beer" angered Sakura.

"I'm not judging and when did you start smoking again?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't I stole this pack off the boss because of how much of a major arsehole he has been" answered Sakura.

Sakura angrily threw the pack of cigarettes at the happy couple four tables over just for the fun of it, Sakura was obviously more frustrated then she led on which led Naruto to think maybe there was more than one reason why she asked Sasuke out for today. The night was getting a little better for Naruto with Sakura there to be miserable with him but everything changed when Naruto spotted this gorgeous brunette girl wearing a hot pink silk mini dress topped off with a black bolero jacket. Her long legs had been wrapped with a certain bit of cloth that seemed to start from her black high heels, this woman was truly the vision of beauty and she was walking this way with a smile on her face.

"Hi my name is TenTen and of course we we're in primary school and high school together but I guess by the way your staring at my rack you don't know who I am" quipped TenTen.

"Don't mind him he's just like that because he's been playing with himself ever since his hormones kicked in" sneered Sakura.

"Hey Sakura I guess you didn't get Sasuke again" said TenTen.

"That arse hole said he'd rather play with his own dick then be with me today I swear that shallow bastard will wind up being murdered and I'm going to have to be the one who has to strap Naruto down to his bed so he doesn't go join him" angered Sakura.

"That's weird I could say the same thing about Neji and Kiba except Sasuke won't be murdered more likely he will become so in love with himself that he'll think he's to good for any one and commit suicide" joked TenTen.

"Let's hope so but men are shitless little cunts well except Naruto and you'll see that once he gets out of his daze" chimed Sakura.

"Hi I'm Naruto and I must say you have the same name and the same looks as a girl I went to the same schools with" chirped Naruto.

"Oh dear Kami he's finally lost, well Naruto ring me as soon as you get laid that way I can live vicariously through you" mused Sakura.

Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek then walked off to leave when she stopped and snatched a full bottle of wine out of one of the waiters hands, Sakura then popped off the cork and chugged it down like she was a third world child drinking their first glass of clean water. Then after that she stormed out of the restaurant which made Naruto laugh because Naruto had never seen her this frustrated before maybe she needed a night with Sasuke more than he thought, which of course only made Naruto laugh more and TenTen look at him like he was a complete lunatic but she wasn't far off.

"Any way Naruto I am the girl you went to school with" said TenTen.

"But I thought you married Neji oh Kami you're cheating on him and even though I didn't know Neji is going to come here and beat the crap out of me" winced Naruto.

"Oh no Neji and I broke up a long time ago and I think what you might have heard was that we we're engaged and yes we we're but Neji being Neji was afraid of what he felt for me so he ran off back to his family and had an arranged marriage to Hinata in fact and of course I laughed at the heartless idiots wedding and the shy retard he had for a bride" anger TenTen.

"Don't say bad thing about Hinata she's a nice girl" chimed Naruto.

"Oh no he didn't marry her it ended up being some fucking unknown bitch from the Hyuga clan, no Hinata ran off a few years ago and went to Europe but then again this isn't surprising as both are classes we're filled with fucking nut jobs" chirped TenTen.

"I know with the teachers we had it was a miracle any of us turned out as good as we did" beamed Naruto.

"No shit any way I'm starved do you want to order?" asked TenTen.

"Fuck yes I've been waiting since I got here three hours ago" answered Naruto.

"Holy shit I was that late I'm sorry Naruto I just had trouble with the cab service" said TenTen.

"Nah it's alright I'm sure if I ordered earlier the waiters would have done something to my food" boomed Naruto.

TenTen laughed then called the waiter over to their table while Naruto just kept texting thank you to Sasuke for setting him up on this date and of course being the egotistical maniac he was Sasuke just ate this up and kept asking for more. Which Naruto was willing to give because he was in such a happy state being with TenTen, Naruto looked up t see TenTen smiling and sort of giggling to herself while she looked at the engrossed couple a few tables away.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Oh it's just I've never seen Sai's tongue quite that far down Ino's throat before not even in high school" answered TenTen.

"Holy shit it is them and holy fuck it's a wonder their not getting kicked out of the restaurant the way they are going at it" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah everyone knows your not supposed to act that much like a whore until you leave the restaurant I mean how else are you supposed to torture the guy?" quipped TenTen.

Naruto scratched the back of his head then a shy little smile crossed his face and TenTen smiled at him, Naruto just messed around on his phone to occupy himself. Naruto even though he wouldn't admit it was incredibly nervous since it was his first date in years, although TenTen did seem to notice despite Naruto's efforts to hide it.

…

Naruto and TenTen had been talking the night away and they had a lot in common more than they both originally realised which had led to them leaving the restaurant together and going back to Naruto's place. Even as they we're walking through the door they both couldn't keep their hands off each other which left a self pleasuring Sasuke shocked as they walked through the apartment, Sasuke was still holding onto his dick as he laughed at the site he was seeing. Naruto's jacket was barely clinging to his left arm while TenTen's dress had bunched up so high at the back you could see all of her arse and the g-string she was wearing. Naruto opened the door to his room then TenTen sighed and gladly walked into the room to get undressed, Naruto exchanged a look of death with Sasuke but he just shrugged it off then got up to walk out.

"Holy Hera dobe I hadn't realised you we're going to get lucky well the condoms are in the bathroom I'll be at Sakura's" quipped Sasuke.

"Good luck she's really pissed at you I doubt your going to get laid" mused Naruto.

"Yeah but she's horny so I'll definitely get in" chimed Sasuke.

"I doubt it with that four inch dick you have shit for brains" yelled TenTen.

"Bitches don't talk they stay quiet and fuck their guys" retorted Sasuke.

"Well this bitch will rip off your dick and feed it to you teme" boomed TenTen.

Sasuke slammed the front door really hard then Naruto ran to the bathroom to get a condom then rushed back to his room which led to him jumping onto the bed and sliding off and landing on the floor. TenTen almost fell over the side of the bed with him but lucky Naruto grabbed her pushed her further onto the bed then got on the bed again. Naruto took off all his clothes then ripped the plastic packaging open with his teeth then put the condom on his enormous hard cock, the now naked TenTen looked at Naruto's package with excitement and admiration. TenTen laid down on the bed as Naruto mounted her while stroking her cheek, they looked into each others eyes knowing this was probably something they would regret in the morning but it was one of those mistakes they had to make. It didn't mean this couldn't work it just meant they would be jumping too far too fast which was a major fault for both of them, but it would be something they would discuss tomorrow not now not in this heated moment. Their lips braced against each other gently each time giving off vibrancy between the two of them that would define them both; the passion in this one moment was so intense that neither of them wanted for this moment to stop. TenTen moaned as his hard overwhelmingly big appendage pounded into her continuously, what they we're doing was so wonderful for both of them and TenTen's breathing was getting erratic. The hard yet gentle thrusts of his pelvis made TenTen's body slightly quiver underneath Naruto's, the endless amount of joy she got just from being near him was amplified and expanded around her. TenTen's body was over heating for the grand finale was about to arise and unleash its awesome power, TenTen's body started quivering even more her body was erupting in an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Naruto's stamina was still at its peak so he kept going slowly but started grinding into her harder; TenTen wrapped her long legs around his body then bucked upwards giving herself more of a release. TenTen gripped Naruto's back very hard as another orgasm came to her they just kept coming to her, TenTen was having several multiple orgasm's as Naruto kept pounding his cock into her. Naruto started to moan and grunt signalling he was about to cum himself; he arched his back upwards letting himself be fully enveloped by the wave of absolute pleasure while still manoeuvring in and out of TenTen. Letting out a big breath of air Naruto collapsed on to the bed then turned over so he was looking at the roof, both of them we're gasping for air while laying down on that big now messed up king size bed.

"That was incredible" puffed TenTen.

"Yeah goodnight then" chimed Naruto.

"Wait that's it well you sure get right down to business don't you" quipped TenTen.

…

Naruto woke up hearing the sound of cooking and some one bashing the shit out of the wall in Sasuke's room, Naruto figured TenTen was in the kitchen and it was Sasuke bashing the shit out of his own wall. Naruto up from the bed and looked around for his boxer shorts and after a few minutes of searching he found them and put them on. Naruto stumbled into the kitchen and hugged TenTen from behind; TenTen laughed then turned around to kiss him.

"So I think this could work" whispered Naruto.

"Oh yeah breakfast will be ready soon" chimed TenTen.

"That's not what I meant" said Naruto.

"I know what you meant and I agree we could work" replied TenTen.

"Oh fuck you two are going to be a couple" angered Sasuke.

"Yep so suck it up you little piss weak fuck" chirped TenTen.

"Oh great I'll just go kill myself then" yelled Sasuke.

"That just terrible getting peoples hopes up like that" teased TenTen.

Sasuke stormed out of the apartment again and left the new happy couple alone to their own devices, it had been the perfect night and it seemed that it would turn out to be the perfect relationship. It seemed something good had happened after all that wait so maybe he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.


End file.
